During a catastrophic event, (such as a hurricane, fire, ice storm, earthquake, flood, etc.) people caught within the disaster area may be without essential services for a long period of time. For example, there may be no potable water, food, or power. Additionally, communication systems may have inconsistent availability. Even if the communication infrastructure is intact, the system may be overloaded, making it difficult for individuals to communicate.